


No Chance Of Listening

by monkiainen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Elevator Sex, Insecure Tony, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve is cunning, Tony Angst, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Tony most definitely does not want to go back to the team after what happened with Ultron. Never. If only Steve could understand it.





	No Chance Of Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/gifts).



Life was fucking unfair.

They blamed him, abused him, lied to him – and then they had the nerve to ask **him** to return to the team. No. Not in a million years. Tony would never resort to that, never. Steve could beg for Tony's forgiveness as long as he lived, which would probably be a lot longer than Tony would live and yet Tony wouldn't budge.

Tony should have known _this_ would happen – it always did. Nobody really wanted to be hid friend, to be genuine with him – they only wanted things from him because he was the Tony fucking Stark. This is one of the few times Tony really should have listened to Howard, as much as it pained him. But the old man had known better, and as much it hurt it was the ultimate truth – Starks didn't have friends.

A little voice inside of Tony's head was trying say _"What about Rhodey? What about Pepper?"_ but Tony ignored it. What good had he been to Rhodey, or Pepper for that matter. They had both suffered because of him.

And the worst part of everything that had happened was that Tony had done everything to keep his team safe, to keep his _family_ safe. Because there had been a time when the team had been like a family to him, in every sense of the word. None of them had ever learned of what Tony had seen in the vision Scarlet Witch had created the first time they had been in Sokovia, and Tony preferred to keep it that way. There was no need for anyone to know Tony had failed everyone because he had seen a stupid vision where everyone had been dead, dead, dead.

Tony knew better now. He shouldn't have wanted to keep everyone safe, because they didn't want to keep him safe. Tony was just a burden, a tool, a convenient genius that you could discard the moment he had fulfilled his purpose.

It hurt, it hurt so much. But Tony was used to being hurt. It was nothing new.

Unfortunately for Tony, Steve could be pretty damn stubborn if he wanted to. No matter what Tony did, Steve showed up and asked Tony to please come back, please come home, please return to the team. No. Never. Tony would never return to the Avengers, to Steve. It was not his place to be.

There were, of course, other reasons why Tony couldn't just go back to Steve… back to the team.

What could one do when they realise that the person they thought they despise the most is actually the person they desire the most?

The sane person would address their feelings – why are they feeling this way, is the other person responding to their feelings, what can they do. But if you're a self-proclaimed genius, philanthropist and a superhero called Tony Stark alias Iron Man, talking about your _feelings_ is the last thing you want to do. Especially if the said feelings are directed towards the one man you have resented since childhood.

True, it wasn't Steve's fault Howard had been so obsessed about finding him. So obsessed, in fact, that he had neglected his own son. So no wonder Tony was confused about his feelings. He and Steve had a very professional relationship and they worked well together.

Did work.

That was in the past. Nowadays they didn't work together at all, and they would never work together again if Tony could decide it. So no.

Even if Tony wanted to have more from Steve than a work relationship _(which they didn't even have anymore)_ , it would never work. It was better to settle on with dreams and fantasies – love was not something that Tony was entitled to have. Yes, he wanted to be loved and love in return, but who would want him? The only person he had loved before had chosen to leave him, so there it was.

Well, that was what Tony thought until something unthinkable happened. He went and got himself locked in the elevator with Steve. Go figure. If JARVIS were still there ( _god how much Tony missed talking to JARVIS on daily basis – Vision wasn't the same thing)_ Tony would suspect his AI taking liberties with his programming and just doing what he thought was the best. But FRIDAY wasn't in that level, not just yet – she was still young, learning all the robes, so there had to be something else going on.

The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or with Steve's shield, which unfortunately Steve didn't have with him because Tony could have used it to escape from the elevator. This was bad, really bad. Tony didn't want to be the elevator with Steve, because sooner or later Tony would say something, again, that would make Steve angry at him. It was Tony's specialty, it really was. But there was something new in the way Steve was looking at him… something… no, couldn't be, Tony was definitely seeing things. There was no way Steve would look at him like Tony was the most precious and desired person in the whole world. And yet…

With silent steps Steve closed the distance between himself and Tony, cupping Tony's face with his hands. Tony locked eyes with Steve, and both of them knew there was no turning back after this moment.

Their lips touched, at first only fleetingly, but a moment their kiss deepened to a more passionate one. That was it, then. After all these years silently yearning for something Tony thought he could never have a simple kiss was more than enough to turn him on. Judging by the erection Steve was sporting, he was as affected as Tony was. Kisses turned to nibbles and bites, gentle touches to scratching, and soon articles of clothing were being thrown on the elevator floor.

There was no bed available, only the elevator floor and its walls. They would do, for now, as their need overcame their desire for comfort and beautiful things. Steve lifted Tony up, balancing him effortlessly against the elevator wall while devouring Tony's body. There was nothing beautiful nor elegant in their coupling, nor it was slow-paced and well-thought. It was more like witnessing two beastly animals in rut in early spring, when their animal instincts guided their every thought and action. It was wild, brutal, bloody – if anyone had witnessed their mating they would have been shocked to see the usually well-composed Captain America acting like that. 

All too soon both Steve and Tony reached their climaxes, Tony reaching his first and at the same time triggering Steve's release. A large bite was to be seen in Steve's right shoulder where Tony has marked his one, the other part of his soul. It felt like a dream, and yet it wasn't one – it was truer than anything else Tony had ever felt.

But what had brought this on? Was this just a one-time thing – had Tony just been there conveniently, when Steve had needed someone for sexual release? Because Tony didn't do one-night stands anymore, those days were long past.

"I'm sorry."

And since when had Steve ever said he was sorry?

"I'm sorry we… I treated you badly. I need you. I need you in my life, and I didn't realise it until you were gone from it. Please come back to me."

Well…

"We seriously need to talk. About things. Quite a many things, like respect and boundaries and how soon we can have sex again. After we get out from this elevator, which I don't think will happen anyt…"

The elevator doors opened as if they had never been stuck close. At least Steve had the decency to look sheepishly guilty.

"I may have asked Natasha to stop the elevator?"

Yeah, they definitely needed to talk. After they had a shower. Together.


End file.
